The Fault In OUR Stars
by xawrites
Summary: Not afflicted with any characters in TFIOS by John Green, but aren't you curious as to what the title says already? (probably not, there are thousands of fanfiction with the same title) Reviews are much loved! 3


The Fault In _Our_ Stars

She put the remote down and stared at the TV screen, watching the credits roll. A tear slipped down her face, streaking her cheek. As she brought a spotted hand up to wipe it, she felt the cool and smooth touch of her wedding ring on her wrinkled skin. She slipped it off and brought it to her lips, kissing it softly.

She remembered the day she had met him. It was nearly sixty-four years ago, at the bookstore just a few blocks away, reading The Fault In Our Stars, by John Green. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, tears building up in her eyes as her eyes scanned he words on the page. Augustus had just called Hazel to write a eulogy for him, and she did so.

As she flipped the page and saw the first words of the next chapter, she shut her eyes and hid her face, hoping that no one would see the silent tears falling down her face. Augustus Waters had died. That was it. It had only taken less than two hundred pages for her, and Hazel, to fall in love with him. She could tell what the people that passed by her thought, _what a stupid girl. It's only a book. Stop crying. Silly child._ So when she heard someone approach her, she immediately brushed her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt, spotting it with tears.

"Looks like you need this," a boy said to her. She looked up. He was looking down at her, holding out a packet of tissues to her. She thanked him and took the tissues, embarrassed. "Don't worry. John Green does that to a lot of people," he said, smiling slightly. "What, breaking hearts and crushing souls? Yeah, I know. I read his other books," I replied, laughing. They started talking and got to know each other, and before you know it, they were dating. It was like they were soul mates, and fate had brought them together. He was the Percy to her Annabeth, and she was his Lily Evans. They were in love, however way you wish to say it.

When she heard they were making The Fault In Our Stars into a movie, she was overwhelmed with excitement and had counted down the days until it hit the theatres. They went to see it on premiere night, and she remembered when he kissed her tears away in the dark, when Augustus' pre-funeral scene came on the screen. She remembered how warm his hand was when she held it then. How it fit perfectly in hers.

A few years later, he proposed to her: she said yes, of course. Ther wedding was just a small gathering of family members and close friends. It was the happiest day of her life.

It was merely two month after they had moved into their new house, and eight months after he got his dream job. He kissed her goodbye on the doorstep in the morning, before he drove off to work. It was the last kiss they ever shared, and the last time she ever saw him smile at her. It was a horrible moment when they called her and told her the horrible news. She rushed to the hospital, but it was far too late for any saving. Apparently, the car had skid off the road and into the river below. She told herself not to cry when she saw him. But when she saw him, it was just too much. He was pale and blue, mouth closed, eyes shut. She studied his face lovingly, and let the tears come. Eventually, she had to leave. She planted a kiss on his cold cheek one last time, and left.

That was the last time she saw him.

Not even the photos of them could bring a smile on her face. At his funeral, everyone wished her their condolences. They were so understanding and comforting, it was just maddening. She watched as they lowered his coffin into the ground, She knelt down by his grave, her tears spilling onto it. It was the most horrible day she had to go through.

A few days later, she received a little notebook that was left to her by him. On the first page, there was a single photo of the together, and a note.

_To my Hazel Grace. This is for you, and only you. I hope my love has been greater than any other you have never known. I loved, love, and will always love you. And if there is life after death, I will love you then. Don't mourn for me. I'm not sad. You were the best thing that even happened to me. Okay? Okay. _

_Love always, Your Gus_

It was a novel written just for her. It was about what would've happened after the end of Imperial Affliction. It was overwhelming, reading it, knowing that she couldn't thank him, or do anything else for him.

The credits roll ended, and the menu selection came on screen. She could see Augustus, with his blue eyes and a cigarette hanging from his lips, smiling down at a happy Hazel, with her BiPAP tube coming out from her nose.

It had been almost six decades since the movie came out, and five since he left. She looked at their wedding photo on the side table. They were just like Augustus and Hazel: he was looking down at her, and she was laughing up at him.

She missed him. She went to sleep every night, thinking about him, sometimes even crying herself to sleep. She slept often, because she knew she would be able to see him in her dreams. One night, she went to sleep, and as always, dreamt about her lover.

She never woke up.

Some say she died happily, as she was smiling when the neighbours found her. She must've been, for she can finally be with the one she loves.


End file.
